El Pacto
by micaprudence
Summary: Edward es un importante millonario que esta a punto de perderlo todo, pero recibirá la visita del diablo que le propondrá un trato: matar a un hombre a cambio re recuperar su fortuna.¿Que pasara cuando decida conocer a la viuda de su victima?/BxE Ooc
1. Chapter 1

******Twilight y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La trama esta inspirada (no plagiada!) en la obra de teatro "La Barca sin Pscador" de Alejandro Casona.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologo **

Edward Cullen era un joven empresario que había llegado a lo más alto en su carrera y estaba a punto de perderlo todo. Sus acciones perdían valor en la bolsa y corría el riesgo de ir preso por fraude. Se encontraba en el peor momento de su vida, todas aquellas personas que decían ser sus amigos le habían dado la espalda.

- No lo pienses más Edward Cullen, tu amante te traiciono, tus amigos también. Estas a punto de perderlo todo, incluso puedes terminar en la cárcel. La única persona que puede ayudarte en estos momentos soy yo. – Edward mira a su alrededor buscando al dueño de esa voz.

- ¿Quién eres tu y que haces aquí? ¿Acaso alguien te ha mandado para que te rías de mi?

- Tranquilo Edward, yo soy un viejo amigo. Cuando eras chico y tenías fe soñabas conmigo muchas noches. ¿Es que acaso no me recuerdas? -

- Si, puede ser. Tu rostro me es familiar, creo que lo he visto antes, peor no recuerdo en donde… - Edward miraba con recelo a aquel hombre, habia algo en el que le era familiar y por algún motivo eso le resultaba inquietante.

- Tu madre tenía un libro de estampas en el cual se hablaba ingenuamente del cielo y el infierno. Pagina octava, a la izquierda ¿recuerdas? – Edward lo miraba fijamente, tratando de acordarse, entonces la imagen vino a su mente.

-¿Entre una nube de humo? ¿Con una capa roja y una pluma de gallo?-

- Era el traje de que se usaba en esa época. Con el tiempo tuvimos que cambiar un poco la trama y el guardarropa, para así ponerse a tono.- No podía creer lo que escuchaba, era imposible. Ese hombre que estaba parado en frente suyo no podía ser…

- ¡No!

- Si

- Hablemos en serio, por favor... ¿no pretenderá hacerme creer que estoy tratando con... con...?

- Dilo sin miedo, con el Diablo en persona -

- ¡Demonio! – Exclamo Edward absorto.

- También… todos mis nombres son usados como exclamación por la gente, cuando sucede algo indeseado – comento el mismísimo diablo riéndose.

Edward estaba aturdido, toda esta situación le resultaba tan irreal, no era posible.

- Mire señor, no tengo idea de que psiquiátrico lo han dejado escapar a usted, o es de esas personas a las que le gustan hacer malas bromas, ni que es lo que se propone. Pero le advierto que ha elegido un muy mal momento.-

- ¿Malo, porque? ¿No estabas desesperado cuando llegue? -

- Si, claro que lo estaba. -

- ¿Entonces...? ¿Yo siempre elijo para los hombres ese mal cuarto de hora que ustedes elijen para las mujeres? -

- ¿Pero es que acaso no se da cuenta de lo absurdo de toda esta situación? Usted no puede estar ahí aunque yo lo creyera. El diablo no existe, no es un personaje de carne y hueso , es meramente una idea abstracta, una creencia.- Edward ya estaba llegando a su límite en esta situación.

**- **Ysin embargo aquí me tienes. De vez en cuando, hasta las ideas abstractasnecesitamos salir a estirar las piernas.-

**- **Ea, basta de bromas estúpidas. O usted se retira ahora mismo o haré que lo pongan en la calle. Mi paciencia no es ilimitada.-

- Creo si hace eso va a perder el tiempo, pero si quiere intentarlo.

Mientras el diablo se servía una copa, Edward intentaba hacer sonar el timbre en vano. Luego lo intento con el teléfono para llamar a seguridad pero este tampoco parecía funcionar.

- Es inútil. El timbre no sonará. El teléfono tampoco. -

- ¡Angela! ¡Angela! – Por mas que gritara y gritara a su secretaría, esta no lo oiría.

-No te canses; mientras yo esté aquí, nadie se moverá ni escuchará tu voz. El tiempo mismo se quedará dormido en los relojes. –

Edward miro su reloj y comprobó que lo que le decía era cierto, las agujas de este no se movían.

**- **Pero entonces... es verdad. ¿No estoy soñando? -

**-** Pronto te convencerás del todo. Siéntate tranquilo y hablemos como dos buenos amigos.-

- Si no hay otro remedio...- Edward se sienta y saca de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos, ofreciéndole al demonio quien no acepta. - ¿Y bien? ¿Puede saberse a qué has venido? -

- Pasaba por la bolsa, ¡donde tengo tantos clientes! He visto tu caso y vengo a proponerte un negocio. Naturalmente, un negocio espiritual. -

**-** ¡Tú siempre romántico! -

- Siempre, es mi destino. Mientras vosotros os preocupáis sólo de la mecánica y la economía, yo sigo ocupándome exclusivamente del alma. -

- ¿Crees que la mía merece la pena?-

**- **En este caso, sí. Se trata de un experimento… -

**-**Nocreo que perder mi alma requiera de mucho trabajo por tu parte; la pobre debe estar bastante perdida ya.-

-En efecto, según la ficha que llevo de ella está ya casi madura para la condenación. Pero todavía le falta un empujoncito: el último.- dijo esto el diablo mientras sacaba de su maletín un fichero.

- Menos mal.- Exclamo Edward con un suspiro.

- Tu lista está bien nutrida de traiciones, bajezas, escándalos y daños. Ni el dolor humano te ha conmovido nunca, ni has guardado jamás la fe jurada, ni has respetado la mujer de tu prójimo. En cuanto a aquello de no codiciar los bienes ajenos creo que será mejor no hablar, ¿verdad? -

-Si, realmente, sería muy largo y nada grato de recordar. -

**- **Resumiéndolo en una palabra, todo lo que la Ley te manda respetar, lo has atropellado; todo lo que te prohíbe, lo has hecho. Hasta ahora, sólo un mandamiento te ha detenido: "No matarás". -

**-**¿Es un crimen lo que vienes a proponerme?- Edward se levanto de la silla impresionado por las palabras que escuchaba ¿acaso pretendía que mate a alguien? ¿Qué se convierta en un asesino?

- Exactamente, lo único que falta en tu lista. Atrévete a completarla, y yo te devolveré las riendas del poder y del dinero que acabas de perder.-

- No, gracias. Habré llegado muy bajo, no voy a negarlo. Pero un crimen es demasiado.-

**-**¿Tan seguro estás de no haber cometido ninguno? Hay crímenes sin sangre, que no están en el Código. -

-¿Por ejemplo...? -

**-**Por ejemplo... Cuando eras niño pobre rondabas los muelles buscando plátanos podridos para saciar tu hambre. Treinta años después hacías arrojar al mar centenares de vagones, para hacer subir los precios. ¿Cómo llamarían a eso los niños hambrientos que siguen rondando los muelles? -

**- **No puedo detenerme en sentimentalismos. El corazón es un mal negocio. - Edward intentaba defenderse ante las acusaciones que le presentaba.

**-**De acuerdo. Entonces dejemos los sentimientos y vamos a los números, que es tu fuerte. En tu empresa trabajan tres mil hombres respirando los gases de las minas y el humo de las fábricas. Según las estadísticas todos ellos mueren cinco años antes de lo normal. Tres mil hombres a cinco años, son ciento cuarenta siglos de vida truncada. ¡Linda cifra,eh! La historia del mundo no tiene tanto. -

**- **Eso tampoco es culpa mía. Yo no inventé el sistema. -

-Pero vives de él cómodamente. Y todo esto sin contar a los que tosen en plena juventud gracias a ti; y a los que engendran hijos raquíticos, gracias a ti; y a los viejos prematuros, y a los mutilados... -

- ¡Tenemos los mejores hospitales del país! -

**-**Lo de siempre: primero fabricáis los enfermos y después los hospitales. -

- Aclaremos algo, ¿has venido a perder mi alma o a darme una lección de Moral? -

- La verdad es que nunca he sabido hacer lo uno sin lo otro. -

**-**Vergüenza debiera darte. Si en vez de un predicador trasnochado fueras un Diablo serio, estarías orgulloso de mí. - a Edward le resultaba muy hipócrita que el mismo diablo estuviera reprimiéndolo por sus pecados ¿acaso el no los fomentaba?

- ¿Y quién dice que no? Desde mi punto de vista todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora es perfecto. -

**-**¡Ah! Pero de esos males de los que me acusas, ¡no soy yo sólo el único responsable!Somos muchos. ¡Todos!- él no era el único culpable de esos delitos y tampoco los había provocado a plena conciencia, eran consecuencias de otros actos, no acciones deliberadas.

- En eso no te falta razón. Para emplear tu lenguaje yo diría que son..."crímenes anónimos, de responsabilidad limitada". -

**- **Exacto. -

-Por eso vengo a proponerte uno que sea exclusivamente tuyo, con plena responsabilidad. -

- Es inútil. ¡No voy a matar a nadie! ¡No pienso hacerlo!-

-Calma, un hombre de empresa como tú no rechaza un negocio sin escuchar las condiciones. -

- Por buenas que sean no pienso aceptarlas. Una cosa es encogerse de hombros ante la vida de los demás, y otra muy distinta es matar con las propias manos. – el no quería tener que pasar por algo así.

- ¿Y si no hicieran falta las manos? -

**- **¿Qué quieres decir? -

**- **Que el hecho material no me importa. Basta con la intención moral. Pon tú la voluntad de matar, y yo me encargo de lo demás. -

- No me fío. Un negocio con tantas facilidades siempre es sospechoso. – No podía ser que simplemente le pidiera el deseo de que alguien muera, de matar a alguien. Algo oculto tenía que aver

- Ah, ¿ya empieza a parecerte fácil? -

**-**¿Y a quién no? Si la víctima cae lejos, sin que yo tenga que verla, ¿qué puede importarme? -

**-**Lo que esperaba. Para sufrir con el dolor ajeno, lo primero que hace falta es imaginación: y tú no la tienes. Por ese lado, puedes estar tranquilo. Es un negocio limpio. -

-¿Sin sangre? - ¿podía ser que se lo pusiera tan fácil?

-Sinsangre. ¿Aceptado? -

**-**La proposición es tentadora pero, ¿quién me responde de ti? -

**-**Nunca he faltado a mis pactos. Yo te prometo que nadie lo sabrá, ni habrá ley humana que pueda castigarte. ¿Dudas aún? -

-Dicen que los criminales sueñan con sus víctimas. -

- Tú no. Ni siquiera necesitarás conocerla. Puedes elegir un nombre cualquiera

en cualquier lugar de la tierra. Cuanto más lejos, mejor. Por ejemplo...- el diablo se levanta y saca de su maletín una esfera que hace girar, y la detiene apuntando con su dedo en un punto de esta - Aquí, al otro lado del mar. Una pequeña aldea de pescadores en el Norte. ¿Has estado en el Norte alguna vez? -

**-**Nunca. -

-Mejor, conocer un paisaje es casi conocer al hombre. Ahora haz un esfuerzo mental, y sígueme. Mira, ya es de noche en la aldea. Ahí tienes a Jacob Black, un pescador como otro cualquier otro, subiendo la cuesta de su casa, frente al mar. Sopla un viento fuerte. ¿Lo oyes...? – Edward puede oír vagamente el sonido del viento.

**-**Nosé... Es algo así como si me zumbaran los oídos... -

-Concéntrate más. Jacob Black son acaba de comprarse una barca, y sube alegremente la cuesta, cantando una vieja canción... ¿La oyes? – Edward comienza a oír la canción lejana acercándose.

-La siento acercarse. ¿No es una ilusión mía? -

-No, es que tu alma está ahora allí. Jacob Black ha bebido un poco de whisky... el despeñadero sobre la playa es peligroso... y corre un viento capaz de derribar a un hombre. Mañana, cuando lo encuentren en el fondo del acantilado, todo el mundo creerá que fue el viento. ¿Qué esperas? Un simple esfuerzo de voluntad, y toda la fortuna y el poder volverán de golpe a tus manos. -

-No sé... no puedo... – si bien nunca había sido del tipo de personas que se compadecieran por los demás o tuvieran piedad, el ser el responsable, el único responsable y culpable de la muerte de un hombre lo hacia sentirse extraño

- ¡Tiene que ser ahora mismo, al doblar la cuesta! ¡Cierra los ojos, Edward Cullen! Es sólo un momento. -

**- **¿Qué tengo que hacer? – susurra Edward

**- **Con una firma es bastante. Aquí - el diablo le acerca un contrato y una pluma para que firme- Al final de la cuesta hay una ventana iluminada... Jacob levanta la mano para saludar... ¡Firma ahora! ¡Es el momento! - Edward firma apresuradamente el contrato, entonces como saliendo de la esfera misma se oye el frito desgarrador de una mujer.

-¡Jacob! – se escucha que grita, repentinamente se corta el sonido del viento y la canción que se escuchaban de fondo saliendo de la esfera.

**-**Pobre Jacob Black… - murmura el diablo.

**-**¿Ya...? – pregunta Edward, ¿acaso eso era todo?

**-**Ya. ¿Ves qué sencillo? Una ráfaga de viento negro sobre el despeñadero, y un pescador menos en la aldea. Es cosa de todos los días. – el diablo comienza a guardar sus cosas para irse - En cuanto a tus negocios, pronto recibirás buenas noticias. –

Diciendo esto, el demonio comienza a retirarse del despacho.

- Espera... ¿quién dio ese grito?- Por algún motivo ese grito que se escucho había despetado la curiosidad de Edward. -

-¿Qué importa eso ya? -

-Jacob no estaba solo. Lo he oído perfectamente... ¡fue un grito de mujer! -

-No preguntes. ¡Cuanto menos sepas, tanto mejor para ti! -

**-**Pero ese grito... ¡Si por lo menos no hubiera oído ese grito...! -

El diablo que ya estaba cruzando la puerta lo mirra con cara de incredulidad y con voz ironica le dice:

-¿Ya empezamos...? No vuelvas a pensar en ello. Y sobre todo, no olvides tus propias palabras: el corazón es un mal negocio. De todos modos, pobre Jacob Black ¿verdad? Cantaba como un enamorado... Y parecía tan feliz.

Edward se queda solo en la habitación sin poder sacarse de la cabeza el grito de esa mujer, contemplando la esfera en "el lugar del hecho" sin poder creerlo aun. No sabe cuanto tiempo se quedo así mirándola, hasta que por fin reacciona. Observa el reloj y ve que las agujas ya están midiéndose nuevamente

-No puede ser. Aunque lo haya visto con mis propios ojos ¡no puede ser!

* * *

Hola para la perosona/s que este/n ahi leyendo esto. es mi primer fic largo ( o almenos la intención de que lo sea esta :P) ais que espero que les guste. Como ya les dije es uan adaptación de la obra de teatro de Alejando Casona " La Barca sin Pescador" . Esta historia no sera igual al libro quiero aclarar porque se que a eso le denominan plagio y aquí no lo permiten. Ademas que el libro sera solo la base al cual yo le cambiare muchas cosas (ademas de los nombres claramente) ya que tengo una idea para llevar a cabo. yo lei hace mucho el libro este y no es romantico ( como yo tengo pensado hacerlo..) peor en fin, creo que se entendio la idea.

Espero que les guste a quienes lo lean, como veran esto es el prologo y dependiendo la aceptacion del mismo lo continuar, porque sinceramente que sentido tiene tomarse es trabajo de subirlo y tratar de no tardar mucho y todo eso si nadielo va a leer. Asi que por favor si te pasas por aca deja un review y dime que te parecio ¿si? jajja

saludos **micaprudence**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La trama esta inspirada (¡no plagiada!) en la obra de teatro "La Barca sin Pescador" de Alejandro Casona.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Edward aun se encontraba conmocionado por lo que acababa de ocurrir en su despacho, ¿acaso se trataría todo de un sueño? ¿Una alucinación producida por su cabeza debido a la desesperación que sentía de quedar e la quiebra?

Pero el había oído esa voz, había escuchado el grito desesperado de esa mujer, aquello no era real…

- ¡Alec..! ¡Alec...! – Edward llamaba a los gritos a su asistente, quien abrió la puerta e ingreso en el despacho

- ¡Detén a ese hombre! ¡Tráelo acá otra vez!-

- ¿A quién, señor? – como era posible que el lo haya visto pensó Edward, acababa de irse de la oficina.

- Tienes que haberte cruzado con él. ¡Acaba de salir por esa misma puerta! -

- Imposible. Yo estaba sentado, como siempre, ahí en el vestíbulo -

**- **¿Y no lo has visto? Un caballero vestido de negro... con una carpeta... - ¡tenía que haberlo visto!

- Puedo jurarle que aquí no ha entrado ni salido nadie. -

- ¿Vas a hacerme creer que estoy loco? ¿Y el viento? ¿Tampoco lo has oído? – esto a cada momento se ponía peor, al parecer nadie había sido testigo de la presencia del diablo en su despacho, no había manera de probar que el estuvo allí.

- ¿Viento? En el jardín no se mueve ni una hoja.

**- **¿Y una canción? ¡Y ese grito... ese grito de mujer, ahí mismo! – Edward señalo a su escritorio donde se encontraba aun la esfera mediante la cual habían visto al pescador. Alec miraba sospechosamente a donde le apuntaba su jefe, pero lo inhibo que vio fue el vaso con el cual había estado tomando unos minutos antes, el hombre se encontraba muy alterado y definitivamente la ingesta de alcohol lo había alterado aun más.

- Si el señor me permite un consejo, creo que le conviene acostarse. Ya le advertí que la fórmula del cóctel, es para soñar de pie.

**- **Ojala no hubiera sido más que un sueño. Pero lo he visto tan claro... – lo que más quería Edward en esos momentos es creer que había sido todo un sueño, que el no era el responsable de la muerte de un hombre y el sufrimiento de una mujer Portu perdida. Pero sabía que no era así, podía sentirlo y no había nada que cambiara eso.

- Dime, Alec ¿tú crees en el Diablo? – el joven no se sintió nada cómodo con la pregunta que le realizo su jefe, ¿porque le interesaban sus creencias?

- No creo que el señor tenga derecho a hacerme esa pregunta. La libertad de conciencia está garantizada en la Constitución.

**-**Perdona, no he querido ofender tus convicciones. De todos modos, es extraño... muy extraño... -

**-**¿Por qué ha de ser extraño? El señor lleva tres noches sin dormir, tienetrastornados los nervios... y ha bebido dos vasos.– para Alec era más que clara la situación y las extrañas divagaciones de Edward, la bebida producía eso en las personas, sobre todo cuando están atravesando momentos malos.

- ¿Dos...? ¿Quién te asegura que fui yo el que bebió los dos? – porque estaba tan seguro de que había sido el pensó Edward. Alec sostuvo los dos vasos en sus manos y lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

- La señorita habría dejado en el borde una marca de carmín. Aunque modesta, también yo tengo mi experiencia. – eso era cierto, la única persona que lo había ido a ver a la oficina esa mañana a parte del extraño caballero que termino siendo el diablo, fue Tanya…, pero el solo había tomado un vaos, de eso estaba seguro.

-Lo malo es que yo no recuerdo haber bebido más que el primero. -

- Tranquilícese, después del primero, no hay quien recuerde los otros. -

-Tienes razón. Todo puede explicarse por las leyes naturales. Además, lo otro sería tan absurdo... tan anacrónico. – Edward se sintió más aliviado con la explicación de Alec, tal vez realmente todo había sido provocado por la bebida, eso era mucho más preferible de creer. – Gracias Alec. No sabes el peso que me acabas de quitar de encima. -

-No vale la pena, conozco mi oficio, simplemente. – en ese momento Alec comienza a recoger todas las cosas en la bandeja, hasta que ve algo que le llama la atención - ¿Este guante negro es de usted señor? -

Edward que en ese momento había comenzado a fumar un cigarrillo, se sobresalta tirando al suelo debido a la sorpresa que le produce las palabras de su asistente.

- ¿Un guante negro? - lo toma y lo mira fijamente. - ¡Exacto! Por fin un rastro de realidad. ¿Qué me dices ahora? Cuando tú sueñas con un árbol de manzanas, no te encuentras una manzana al despertar, ¿verdad?. -

- NO, ciertamente no es lo que suele ocurrir. -

-Pues aquí está la manzana. Si este guante que vemos los dos es verdad, quiere decir que también fue verdad la mano... y el hombre de la mano. – esto comenzaba a inquietar nuevamente a Edward, realmente había pasado, el diablo había estado allí con el y por su culpa un hombre había muerto.

-¿Le ocurre algo al señor? -

-Nada que tú puedas comprender. Lo que ha ocurrido aquí es un misterio, y el misterio no esta previsto en la Constitución. –

En ese momento el teléfono comienza a sonar, Edward necesita estar a solas y pensar en todo aquello por lo que deja retirarse a Alec para que continúe con sus cosas.

-Puedes retirarte. – Alec se retira todavía extrañado por el raro comportamiento de su jefe, pobre hombre piensa, no debe ser nada fácil perderlo todo de un día a otro. Edward contesta el teléfono aun perdido en sus reflexiones.

- ¿Hola?.. Sí, yo mismo, diga... ¿Ya? sí, sí, lo esperaba, pero no tan pronto. Suspendan todas las compras hasta nueva orden. Gracias.

La puerta se abre y Tanya entra en el despacho. La joven era la amante de Edward, ambos eran solteros pero no mantenían una relación formal. Al poco tiempo de conocerse el le dio un lugar en su empresa y enseguida comenzaron un romance. El no estaba interesado en el compromiso y ella por su parte era una joven a la cual lo único que le interesaba eran las posiciones sociales y bien en el un buen partido.

- ¡Edward! ¡Qué alegría encontrarte solo! He venido corriendo, quería ser la primera en darte la noticia... – que básica que era Tanya, que otro motivo tendría ella para ir a verlo en ese momento que el haver recuperado su fortuna.

- ¿Que he triunfado? Si no lo supiera ya, me bastaría verte aquí otra vez para comprenderlo. Esta mañana cuando te fuiste no tenias intenciones de regresar. – ella lo mira sorprendida, y decide seguir en su papel de ingenua.

-¿Te lo han dicho? -

- Sí. Ha habido un vuelco total en la Bolsa, y nuestros valores están subiendo más rápido de lo que bajaron. -

-¡Si lo hubieras visto! Ha sido un espectáculo emocionante. Y de repente...como una descarga eléctrica. ¡Es para creer en milagros! – bueno, el no lo llamaría precisamente un milagro.

**-**Me extraña esa alegría. Si tu jugaste a vender y yo a comprar, es mala noticia para ti. -

-No iras a reprocharme que haya tenido miedo. Me hicieron creer que todo estaba perdido, y trate de salvar algo... pensando en los dos – hasta donde podía llegar la ambición de esa mujer.

-Muy generoso. ¿Pero quiénes eran los dos? – Edward no era ningún tonto, una mujer como ella no se hubiese arriesgado en la bolsa si no contara con el apoyo y la compañía de un secuaz, o en este caso un amante.

-Te juro que lo hice por ti. ¡Sólo por ti!- el no se dejaba engañar por esa cara de pena, conocía muy bien lo que era la avaricia y las ansias de poder y riqueza como para creer que sus razones habían sido tan nobles.

-Gracias querida, no esperaba menos. Pero con el otro no seas tan impaciente. Conviene que el oso este bien muerto antes de repartirse la piel. Abajo tienes el coche, es mi último regalo. -

-¿Debo entender que me pones en la calle? -

**-**Te dejo donde te encontré. Mis saludos a James.- Tanya lo mira sorprendida de que sepa quien era el otro. Edward le abre la puerta de su despacho y le da a entender que se retire. Si hay algo que el odiaba era que lo tomen por ingenuo, como si no hubiese sabido que desde que comenzaron sus problemas económicos Tanya hubiese decidido buscar un resguardo en James.

Sus pensamientos enseguida vuelven a la esfera que aun se encuentra en su escritorio. Aquello había sido real, la subida de sus acciones en la bolsa eran la confirmación del hecho.

-¡Ese viento...! ¡Ese viento...! ¡Si pudiera dejar de oírlo alguna vez...!- Edward se deja caer sobre su asiento y en sus oídos no puede dejar oír voces desesperadas gritándole...

¡Jacob Black... ¡Jacob...! ¡Jacob...! ¡Jacob Black! Nuevamente escucha el grito desgarrador, mira su escritorio y la esfera sigue girando…

_Tiempo después…_

En una costa nórdica, en el pueblo de Forks se encuentra el pequeño y humilde hogar de Jacob Black. Este tiene un remo clavado en la puerta y redes colgadas en las barandas. En su interior, en el comedor, se encuentra una repisa sobre la cual hay pequeños modelos de barcos, unos a medio hacer y otros ya terminados, en botellas o fanales de cristal. Hay una mesa rústica, alacena con platos y cubiertos, una vieja estufa de hierro o chimenea de leña. A un lado se encuentra la entrada a la cocina, al otro, una escalera y la salida al huerto.

Por la ventana y puerta del fondo se ve el acantilado. La casa esta iluminada por la luz de la tarde.

Allí se encuentra Renee, sola, tendiendo la mesa mientras piensa y se queja en voz alta. Por la puerta ingresa una joven de cabellos cortos y oscuros. Su rostro parece triste a pesar de la sonrisa que luce.

**- **Mamá. – dice la joven a la señora que se encuentra en el interior de la casa

-¿Alice? Dichosos los ojos. Ya creí que se te habías olvidado el camino de esta casa. -

- Oí la voz desde fuera y no me atrevía a pasar. Creí que estabas con alguien. -

- Conmigo misma, y gracias. Por lo visto soy la única que todavía me aguanta. -

**- **Como te oí hablar alto... - lo cierto era que Alice tenía miedo de entrar en la casa, porque creía que su madre se encontraba hablando con Bella.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga con todas las palabras que me están quemando aquí? ¿Tragármelas? ¡A volar, aunque nadie las oiga! Lo que no se dice se pudre dentro, y es peor. – Renee continua arreglando la mese mientras Alice la ayuda.

- ¿Tu marido? -

-En casa, trabajando. -

**-**Cuanto menos lo dejes solo, mejor. De un tiempo a esta parte Jasper bebe demasiado, ten cuidado con él. ¿Y el niño? -

- Está bien. -

- Está bien, está bien... ¡Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir de un hijo!¿No hace ruido con los zapatos en las baldosas? ¿No vuelca su comida? ¿No tira piedras a las gaviotas? ¡Nunca! ¡Hasta ahí podíamos llegar! Mis nietos se limitan a estar bien, y se acabó. -

-Pero mamá, si lo has visto ayer mismo. – su madre tenia que exagerar sobre todo siempre, era una mala costumbre que no se le iba.

- Yo ya soy una mujer mayor y mis piernas no dan para andar subiendo la cuesta, y si yo no subo a nadie se le ocurre bajar. Podrías haberlo traído contigo.-

-Pasaba por aquí solamente. No sabía si iba a entrar. -

-No sería la primera vez que te veo rondar y pasar de largo con la cabeza gacha.-

-No es por ti mamá, lo sabes. -

-¿Por quién entonces? ¿Por tu hermana? – Renee sabía que era por Bella, pero quería escucharlo de Alice.

-¿Está en casa? -

-Podando el huerto. ¿La llamo? -

**- **No, déjala. Prefiero decírtelo a ti sola lo que te tengo que decir.-

-Cualquiera diría que le tienes miedo. ¿Es tu hermana la que te hace bajar la cabeza y pasar de largo por mi puerta? -

- Bella no es la misma de antes. Desde la muerte de Jacob, a todos nos mira como enemigos. Como si alguien tuviera la culpa de su desgracia. -

-Siempre hay que perdonar a los que sufren. Ella se quedó sin nada, tú tienes todo lo que hace falta para ser feliz. Y no pasas necesidades, el trabajo no falta en tu casa. -

- ¿Crees que eso me basta? Todo lo mío me parecería poco para dárselo. Pero no acepta nada de mí. – su hermana era tan testaruda

-Ni de ti ni de nadie. El dolor de los pobres es muy orgulloso. -

- ¿Comprendes ahora por qué paso de largo muchas veces sin levantar los ojos? Me duele ver a mi hermana cosiendo redes ajenas, o trabajando la tierra como un hombre, o tallando esos barcos en las noches de invierno. – Alice no soportarla verla tan mal y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo, su hermana no aceptaba nada de lo que quisiera darle.

-Ella lo dice: la mejor manera de recordar a los que se fueron es ocupar su puesto.

-¿Por qué condenarse a esta soledad? Mi casa es grande, allí podríamos vivir todos juntos. -

-¿Abandonar estas paredes ella? Con los pies hacia adelante tendría que ser.

Un día le propuse alquilar esa habitación que da al mar, siempre hay algún forastero que pagaría bien. Pero tampoco. Ni saldrá de aquí, ni consentiría que ningún extraño se asome a la ventana donde se asomaba Jacob.

- ¿Y hasta cuándo puede resistir así? Para sostener una casa con las redes colgadas y una barca que no sale al mar, no basta el trabajo de una mujer. -

**-**Ya van casi dos años, y hasta ahora, mal que bien, vamos saliendo adelante.

-No, Abuela. Tú lo sabes igual que yo: la renta de la huerta está sin pagar, y lo único que tienen para responder es la barca. ¿Van a dejarla perder?

-Esa nadie nos la quitará. La defenderemos con uñas y dientes.

-No hay más defensa que una: pagar. -

**-**Cincuenta 8.000 dólares es demasiado. -

- Pues yo tengo el dinero y eso es lo que venía a decirte. La barca de Jacob está salvada. -

- ¿Jasper pagó? ¿Y te escondes de tu hermana para decirlo?-

-Si ella supiera que ese dinero es nuestro, quizá no lo aceptaría. – seguramente no lo aceptaría pensó Alice

-Pero entonces... ¿qué me están ocultando las dos? ¿Ha ocurrido algo entre ustedes?

-Por mi parte, no. Por ella... ojala fueran solamente imaginaciones mías. – Alice ya no aguanta más u necesita hablar con madre, la indiferencia de Bella la lastima mucho. - Dime, abuela, ¿Bella no te ha dicho nunca nada? -

-¿De quién?

-No sé... De mí... De Jasper... -

-¿De tu marido? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con tu marido? -

-Era el compañero de Jacob, siempre estaban juntos. -

**- **Compañeros, sí, amigos, no lo fueron nunca, bien lo sabes. ¿Por qué recuerdas eso ahora? -

-Por nada. – Alice pensó que lo mejor sería dejar el tema allí, pero su madre no pensaba igual.

- Por nada, no. Algo ibas a decir. -

**- **Cosas que se le meten a una en la cabeza. Ya pasó. -

- Si algo te está mordiendo el alma no debes callarte y pudrirte por dentro como ella. Como todos. Silencio, silencio siempre. ¡Y yo aquí en el medio, llena hasta la garganta de palabras, sin tener a quién repartirlas!

-Todo lo que tenía que decirte te lo he dicho ya. Lo que te pido es que no lo

sepa Bella. -

- ¿Que no? En cuanto entre por esa puerta. ¡Sabes que yo no soy buena para andar con secretos! Así nací y así me quedo. A algunos niños los asustan con la oscuridad, pues a mí me asustaban con el silencio. Y ve tú a saber si, en el fondo, no son la misma cosa.

En ese momento entra por la puerta el tío Marco, quien trae en sus manos un barquito de vela y tallas marineras en una canasta de mimbre.

- Buenas. -

-Otro que tal. ¿Le has oído alguna vez un saludo completo? "Buenas". Las tardes ya tienes que ponerlas tú. Apostaría a que no has vendido nada. – Renee siempre discutía con Marco por su forma de saludar.

-Y apuesta bien. -

- ¿Con tanta gente como llegó en el barco de hoy? ¡Y qué gente! De esos que viajan porque sí y traen mucho dinero.

**- **Si, traen mucho dinero pero miran, pasan, vuelven a mirar. Los de afuera sólo vienen a ver. Así que vender, no vendí nada, pero hablar, si hablé. -

-¿Con quién? -

-No lo conozco. Un pasajero del barco. Estaba abajo en la playa, mirando hacia el despeñadero con los ojos fijos. Me preguntó: — ¿Hace usted esos barcos? — Yo no, la mujer de Jacob Black. Al oír ese nombre se le fue el color del rostro, y hasta me pareció que le temblaran los labios así como si hiciera frío. Repitió dos veces en voz baja: " Jacob Black... Jacob Black..."

-Qué extraño... ¿y después? -

-Después señaló hacia acá, como si conociera el pueblo, y me dijo: "La casa es aquella, al final de la cuesta, ¿verdad?" Sí, señor, aquella. Entonces volvió a quedarse callado, mirando... Y eso fue todo.

-¿Y eso fue todo? Pero maldito de Dios, ¿de modo que llega un hombre que viene de otras tierras, que ha conocido a Jacob, que pregunta por su casa... y ahí lo dejas sin más, como si fuera algo de cada día? Hay que avisarle a Bella. -

-¡Bella...! ¡Bella! – Alice decidió irse antes de que Bella entrara en al casa y saliera el tema de la barca.

- Adiós, abuela...

- ¡Quieta! ¿Qué prisa te ha entrado de repente?

**- **Es tarde ya. El niño estará solo... -

**- **¡Que esperes te digo!-

Por la puerta ingresa Bella impidiéndole la salida a su hermana.

- ¿Te ibas porque llego yo? – no era la primera vez que Alice la evitaba, asi que la situación no la sorprendió en lo más mínimo

-Se me ha hecho tarde, solamente es eso. -

**- **Nunca es tarde para poner las cosas claras. Con que si algo tienen que hablar lo harán ahora.

- ¿Para eso me llamabas a gritos? -

**- **Tío Marco tiene la culpa. Imagínate que ha llegado al puerto un amigo de

Jacob preguntando por la casa, y aquí nos tienes sin saber quién es, ni qué quiere, ni por qué ha venido, ni adónde va. – Bella se sorprende por la noticia y lo mira a su tío, es raro que llegara asi de la nada un amigo de Jacob.

-¿Un amigo...? -

-Yo no he dicho que sea un amigo. Sólo dije que parecía conocer el nombre y la casa.

- ¿De dónde viene? -

- No lo se, no se lo he preguntado la verdad. – Renee lo mira con mala cara a Marco y le dice

**-**¿Qué esperas que no corres a buscar a ese hombre? ¿Acaso hay que explicarte todo hombre? -

**- **Bueno, es que nadie me lo mandó. ¿Voy? - Marco la mira a Bella para saber si ella esta de acuerdo, después de todo es sabido que ella aun no ha podido superar su perdida.

**- **¡Claro que si, ve! La casa de Jacob Black siempre estuvo abierta para sus amigos. – Marco sale corriendo de la casa en busca de aquel hombre. Renee comienza a acomodar todo como loca en la casa.

- ¡Un amigo! ¡Un amigo que viene sabe Dios de dónde, y nosotras sin nada que ofrecerle! ¡Hay que arreglar bien todo! ¡Hay que encender el fuego! ¡Hay que sacar brillo a los cobres! Espera... – en ese momento Rene se acuerda que Alice había venido a decirle algo con respecto a Bella. - ¿Qué me encargaste que no le dijera a tu hermana? Ah si, lo de la renta. ¡Ella pagó los 8.000 pesos! -

- ¿No podías callarte una vez siquiera? – Alice detestaba que su madre fuera tan entrometida y no pudiera cerrar su boca por un minuto siquiera, ahora terminaría discutiendo con su hermana la cual era muy orgullosa para aceptar su ayuda.

-¿Callarme yo? ¿Estarme quieta yo? No, hija, ya habrá tiempo cuando tenga este muerta. ¡Ay, si pudiera una cantar y volar al mismo tiempo, como los pájaros y las campanas! – Renee se va y las deja solas a las hermanas

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Cien veces te he dicho que quiero sostener mi casa yo sola.

- ¿No lo harías tú por mí? ¿No lo has hecho siempre? Cuando éramos solteras las dos no había entre nosotras ni tuyo ni mío. Porque no puede seguir siendo igual -

-Ahora es distinto. Lo que hay en la casa de la mujer casada y con hijos es suyo y de su familia. – porque Alice no podía respetar sus decisiones, no quería la ayuda de nadie.

- Jasper no lo sabe. Son ahorros míos, y yo quiero dártelos a ti. -

-¿Has dispuesto de ese dinero sin decírselo? -

- Temía que viniendo de él pudiera parecerte una humillación. -

**- **Nunca he pedido nada a nadie. No lo necesito. Así que gracias, pero debo rechazar tu ayuda. -

- Es dinero mío, y para salvar la barca de Jacob. ¿Vas a hacerme la ofensa de tirármelo a la cara? – Su hermana tenía razón, no había nada más importante para ella que conservar la barca que su marido había conseguido con tanto sacrificio.

- No Alice, haremos una cosa, te lo devolveré con el mismo amor con que me lo has traído. Eso es todo. Gracias. – Sin decir nada más Bella descuelga una red que tiende sobre sus rodillas y se sienta a coserla.

- ¿Te estorbo? -

- Al contrario, te lo agradezco. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. – Alice la mira y se sienta en una silla a su lado para ayudarla a cocer.

- No es mía la culpa, pero cuando vengo te encuentro tan distinta, tan lejos...

Trato de hablarte y ni siquiera me oyes, como si estuvieras en otra cosa. -

- Para mí no hay otra cosa. Siempre estoy en la misma. -

**- **¿Por qué ese afán de atormentarte? Muchas en el pueblo pasaron antes loque pasas tú, y supieron resistir. Hay que respetar la voluntad de Dios.-

- Ellas podían hacerlo si lo creían así. Pero la muerte de Jacob no la quiso Dios. -

- ¿Quién maneja el viento? – Alice trata de comprender sus palabras

**- **No fue un golpe de viento lo que lo empujó al despeñadero. Fue una mano de hombre. -

- ¿Sigues pensando que hubo un culpable?

**- **Yo lo vi desde esa ventana. Pero de nada me sirvió gritar. Fue de repente, como un relámpago de sombra. Lo vi lanzarse contra él, y desaparecer luego en la noche. – Bella estaba segura que lo que le paso a Jacob no fue un accidenta, alguien obro en su contra pera que le pasara lo que le paso.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste eso cuando el juez te preguntó?

- No podía jurar quién fue. Y aunque pudiera, no me dejaría el miedo. Tú sabes cómo querían todos a Jacob, si yo señalara un culpable, el pueblo entero lo arrastraría por esa misma cuesta. -

- Pudo ser un engaño de tus ojos. El viento hace bailar las sombras de los árboles y forma remolinos de bruma. – muchas veces uno cree ver cosas en la oscuridad pensó Alice, seguramente es eso lo que le paso a Bella.

- Era un hombre, eso es lo único que sé. Un hombre de carne y hueso. – Bella deja de cocer y se queda con sus ojos fijos. - ¿Pero, quién...? Cuando duermo todos desfilan por mis sueños, uno a uno, como una procesión de niebla. Unosse esfuman al pasar, otros quedan quietos, con los ojos bajos y escondiendo las manos. A todos les pido la verdad de rodillas. ¡Pero nadie me responde! ¡Nadie compadece este dolor, con el sueño lleno de preguntas! – se queda callada un rato y Lugo sigue cociendo.

- Comprendo que te apartes de todos. ¿Pero de mí, por qué? Desde tu puerta a la mía hay apenas cien pasos para venir yo, para ir tú es como si hubiera cien leguas. – Alice aun no comprendía que es lo que alejaba a su hermana de ella.

- Quiero vivir clavada aquí, como ese remo. Lo poco que me queda, todo está aquí dentro. -

- ¿No soy yo nada tuyo? – Las palabras de Bella lastimaban a Alice, extrañaba tanto la compañía de su hermana…

- Tú no me necesitas. Tienes a tu marido, y a tu hijo. -

- Parece que lo dices con rencor, como si el ver felices a otros aumentara tu desgracia. – las palabras de Bella sonaban rencorosas

- ¿Puedes creer eso de mí? No, Alice, nunca he sabido lo que es envidia del bien ajeno. Y en cuanto a ti, óyelo bien por si alguna vez lo dudaste: si estuviera en mi mano aliviar este dolor a costa de uno tuyo, antes me cortaría la mano que hacerte daño. -

- Entonces, si no tienes nada contra mí, ¿por qué te niegas a poner los pies en mi casa? ¿Es por Jasper? Contesta. – Bella se queda callada un momento ante lo que le dice su hermana. Luego le esquiva los ojos y con la voz helada le responde:

- ¿Quieres desenredarme la lanzadera? Tengo torpes los dedos.

-No trates de desviar las palabras. ¡Contesta! ¿Es por Jasper?- Bella sigue escondiéndole la mirada, tiene miedo que en ella puede ver lo que no se anima a decirle con palabras

- Jasper es otra cosa. Los que no fueron amigos de Jacob no pueden serlo míos.

- ¡Todavía...! Creí que había llegado la hora de olvidar resentimientos. -

- Dejemos eso en paz. Son cosas pasadas. – desenterrar el pasado no era una buena idea.

- No Bella, aunque nos cueste trabajo a las dos es mejor hablar claro de una vez. Tú siempre has creído que mi marido odiaba al tuyo. -

- Odio no sé, rivalidad, sí. Sin que ellos lo buscasen, la vida los puso frente a frente muchas veces. -

- La primera, por ti. Antes de tu noviazgo con Jacob, Cristián sólo tenía ojos para tu ventana.

- ¿Para qué recordar viejas historias? – ese tema no era agradable para ninguna y lo único que lograba era reabrir viejas heridas.

- Si entonces hubo celos entre ellos es cosa que ya no cuenta. El mismo día nos casamos las dos, y después de la boda volvieron a ser amigos como antes. -

- Pero la rivalidad seguía en pie con cualquier motivo. Cuando salían juntos al mar, Jacob era el mejor pescador. Cuando cantaban en la capilla o en la taberna, la voz de Jacob era la más hermosa. – sus palabras sonaban crueles pero eran la verdad, a esta altura solo quedaba blanquear las cosas de una vez por todas.

**- **Solo eran peleas de aldea. Hoy reñían y mañana volvían a abrazarse. – Alice comienza a levantarse de su silla. La conversación estaba tomando un curso que no le traía buen presentimiento.

- Después fue la lucha por la barca. Los dos soñaban con la misma, los dos trabajaban día y noche para conseguirla. La tuvo el que trabajó más y el que más la necesitaba. Ese día riñeron por última vez... pero ya no volvieron a abrazarse. – Bella se detiene y respira hondamente soltando un suspiro. - Fue la noche en que murió Jacob. -

-¿Y es bastante una pelea de amigos para justificar una separación así? Tú lo has dicho: primero celos de muchachos por una misma mujer, y después celos de pescadores por una misma barca. Eso fue todo. ¿Puedes acusar a Jasper de algo más? -

- ¿Lo he acusado alguna vez? -

- No te pregunto lo que dices en voz alta, lo que quiero saber es lo que te está carcomiendo por dentro.

- Quédate tranquila. No tengo nada contra Jasper, nada... – con vos contenida le dice. - Si algo tuviera, me bastaría pensar en ti y en tu hijo para callar. -

Y entonces Alice comprende aquello que su hermana calla, aquello que la aleja de su lado y hace que quiera esconderse de su familia. Sobrecogida la mira de manera intensa.

**- **¡Bella! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? – Bella angustiada se da cuneta de que acaba de hablar de más, que cometió un error.

- ¡Yo no he dicho nada! – ya era tarde para retractarse, sus palabras habían tenido un significado mas amplio del que quiso darles.

- ¡Has dicho demasiado, y ahora ya es tarde para volverse atrás!- Alice la otma del rostro. -¡Levanta esa cara! ¡Mírame! ¡Por qué recordaste antes que riñeron la misma noche que murió Jacob! -

- ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Calla! – Bella estaba desesperada, no quería que esto sucediera, por ello decidió callar tanto tiempo.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre que aparece en tus sueños? ¿Ese que aparta los ojos... ese que esconde las manos? ¿Es Jasper? - Alice quería que su hermana se lo dijera a los ojos, que le dijera lo que realmente pensaba.

- ¡Yo no lo he dicho! ¡No quise decirlo! – Bella esconde la cabeza ente sus manos. Alice se queda rígida en su lugar y sin voz se repite como ante una revelación imposible.

- ¡Es él... él...! ¿Y es mi propia hermana la que ha podido pensarlo? – Se sienta pesadamente, sin lágrimas, con los ojos perdidos. Bella se arrodilla junto a ella refugiándose en su regazo.

- Perdóname, Alice. Te juro que tampoco yo quisiera creerlo, que daría toda mi vida por no creerlo. ¡Pero es más fuerte que yo! Una puede crispar los puños y apretar los dientes echando cadena a las palabras. Pero al pensamiento no lo encierra nadie. Tú no sabes cómo he luchado contra esa idea, los gritos que he sofocado contra la almohada repitiéndome: "No puede ser. Jasper es bueno. La mala eres tú " ¡Pero volvía a dormirme, y allí estaba Jasper, de pie en el sueño, como un relámpago negro sobre la sangre del despeñadero! – Alice aun no puede moverse y sin mirarla con la voz mordaz le dice:

- No retenderás aún que te agradezca el silencio. Hubiese sido preferible acusarlo lealmente. Él habría sabido defenderse. -

**- **Esperaba poder convencerme a mí misma de su inocencia. Nadie sería más feliz que yo si un día pudiera perdonar. Pero no, cada paso que da no hace más que levantar nuevas sospechas. ¿Por qué, cuando Jacob estaba ahí tendido, fue el único que no vino a verlo? ¿Por qué bebe ahora, él que nunca bebía? ¿Por qué no ha vuelto a sentarse a mi puerta y fumar una pipa sin temblarle la mano?

- ¡Basta! No puedo oírte más. Quizá seas tú más digna de lástima que yo, pero algo muy hondo se ha roto hoy entre las dos. – Alice se levanta y se dispone a irse.

- No te vayas así. Espera. – Las palabras de Alice eran ciertas, algo se había roto entre ellas hoy y no sabían si era posible volver a la situación anterior. Como hacerlo cuando uno de los seres más amados de una de ellas era acusado de la muerte del ser más querido de la otra, quien era su propia hermana.

- ¿Qué más puedo esperar? Cuando salí de casa dejé allí a un hombre que era toda mi fe y al que podía besar con la risa en la boca. Ahora vuelvo con un silencio triste. ¿Y eres tú la que se cortaría la mano antes de hacerme daño? Me has hecho el peor que podías hacerme, el más inútil, porque no has conseguido nada para recobrar tu paz, pero en cambio has envenenado la mía. Esa es tu obra. ¡Córtate la mano, Bella! ¡Córtate la mano! -

Alice se va de la casa ahogando los sollozos mientras las lagrimas caen por su cara, nunca volverían a ser igual las cosas, nunca. Bella se queda llorando de rodillas porque su hermana tiene razón. Ella no recupero su paz diciéndole lo que pensaba, pero consiguió rterminar con la felicidad de Alice. Esta jámas la perdonaría por ello…

* * *

¡Hola! Primero que nada perdón por la demora a aquellas quienes leen la nove, pero es que estuve con época de exámenes en la facultad y tenía muchisimo para estudiar… por suerte hasta julio se terminaron jaja asi que ya estoy con todas las pilas para seguir.

Quiero agradecerles a:**btvs22 /Queen of Infinity / PuLgA / FatiiMeyer** por dejarme un review y agregar la historia a favoritos, no saben lo que significa para que les guste lo que escribo y que se tomen el trabajo de leerlo.

Hablando de este capítulo espero que halla sido de su agrado, me Salió bastante largo pero bueno, ya conocieron a bella y como es su vida. En el próximo conocerá a Edward y verán que es lo que pasa entre ellos…. :O jajaja

Con respecto a la conversación de ella con Alice ¿ustedes que creen? ¿Tendrá algo que ver Jasper en la muerte de Jacob? Bueno déjenme su opinión y lo que piensan. No sean malitas, un review no cuesta nada y ¡son gratis! Jajajaja

Para ir cerrando esto me hago un poco de autopropaganda, pásense por mi perfil que allí encontraran dos OS míos les dejo el sumary por si les interesa

**TODO MI AMOR:** _Bella sierra los ojos y te besare. Mañana te echare de menos, y cuando este lejos escribiré cada día, y te enviaré todo mi amor._

**TU LOCURA:** _Bella esta internada en un Instituto de salud mental por depresión con tendencias suicidas. Edward es su medico. ¿Podrá el amor de él ser lo que Bella necesita? "Yo siempre ame tu locura"_

Ahora si ¡un saludo a todas las que estén ahí!

**Micaprudence**


	3. NOTA

Hola ya se que escribi aqui hace poco una nota peor tengo noticias. Un review me hizo dar cuenta que no tiene sentido que abandone la historia, porque me ha pasado de leer fics que los han dejado sin final y eso molesta mucho. Nose si es lo mismo aqui porque sinceramente les digo no tengo idea si leen o no o si les gusta la historia. Yo lo único que les pido es que si se pasan, la leen y les gusta dejen un review. Aunque sea para una sola persona yo seguire escribiendo y subiendo la historia, pero si no la lee nadi no tiene sentido. No exijo que lo hagan, solo digo que si les gusta porque no hacerlo? es muy gratificante para quiennes escribirnos y nos motiva a seguir. Asi que en resumen lo que quiero decir es que seguire la historia, solo no sean malas y diganme si les gusta si?

Para las que la leen y esperaban cap les dejo un adelanto (me falta terminar el cap, peor es que estaba desmotivada por lo sucedido)

- Es una pueblo muy humilde, no te acostumbrarias.

- Estan poco lo que necesito... y tan difícil de encontrar.

- ¿Descanso? ¿es eso lo que estas buscando?

- Descanso... quién sabe si no está aquí la paz que ando buscando. - Bella lo mira pensativa

- ¿Cuánto tarda en regresar su barco?

**- **Un par de semanas. - ella desvia la mirada de los ojos de Edward

- Si le basta una mesa de pino y una ventana al mar... arriba hay una habitación vacía. No es muy lujose, peor creo que esta bien para que se quede

- ¿Aqui, en esta casa? ¿Bella Black es quien me ofrece su techo?- Edward no podia creerlo, la mujer a quien le habia arrebatado la felicidad pors su ambición era quien se ofrecia para ayudarlo a encintra lo que necesitaba. si supiera que era lo que lo atormentaba...

- Siempre procuro hacer lo que hubiera hecho él. ¿Por qué baja los ojos?


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La trama esta inspirada (¡no plagiada!) en la obra de teatro "La Barca sin Pescador" de Alejandro Casona.**

* * *

_..._

_Alice se va de la casa ahogando los sollozos mientras las lagrimas caen por su cara, nunca volverían a ser igual las cosas, nunca. Bella se queda llorando de rodillas porque su hermana tiene razón. Ella no recupero su paz diciéndole lo que pensaba, pero consiguió terminar con la felicidad de Alice. Esta jamás la perdonaría por ello…_

**Capitulo II**

Mientras Bella aun se lamenta por la discusión que tuvo con su hermana y enciende la lámpara, Renee baja las escaleras.

- ¿Por qué no te arreglas un poco? En el fondo del cofre hay un pañuelo de seda y un frasco con colonia.

- ¿Para quien voy a arreglarme? ¿No te parece que estoy bien así?

**- **No digo eso. Como mujer, mujer, no tienes nada que envidiar a nadie. Ni yo misma cuando tenía tus años era más atractiva. Pero los hombres en todo se fijan, y más los extranjeros, que traen los ojos nuevos.- le dice la madre a bella mientras limpia y arregla todo lo que encuentra a mano.

- ¡La de cosas que habrá visto ese! Viajes, países, gente que va y viene.

**- **Muy nerviosa te ha puesto esa visita. – Bella observa la inquietud de Renne preguntándose que ronda por esa cabeza suya

- Nerviosa es poco. ¿Me creerías si te digo que estoy tiritando de pies a cabeza?

**- **Si, ya veo. Pero, ¿por qué? - ¿que es lo que alteraba tanto a su madre? Pensaba Bella, no es como si nunca hubiesen tenido visitas en la casa.

**- **Es quedespués de tanta soledad, pensar que va a entrar por esa puerta un hombre que viene de lejos. ¡Sentir otra vez en la casa pasos de hombre! ¡Oír una voz de hombre!

- ¿No te basta mi voz?

- ¿Qué vale una conversación de dos mujeres? Es como cuando llueve en el podemos ser todo lo soberbias que tú quieras y hasta desviar los ojos, porque está bien, y porque así nos lo enseñaron. Pero un hombre es un hombre. Cuando lo tienes cerca hasta las paredes parece que están más seguras. ¡Si ellos no te miran, ni siquiera te das cuenta de que eres mujer!

-Mamá… - Renne sigue siendo la misma de siempre, para ella si no se cuenta con la presencia de un hombre la familia siempre estaría incompleta. Cuando el padre de ellas, Charly, murió no estuvo tranquila hasta que Bella y Alice se casaron.

De pronto Renne se queda callada mirando hacia la ventana. Estaba muy nerviosa.

- Silencio...¡Ahí está... ahí está!...

En ese momento entran por la puerta el tío marco con Edward por la puerta. El último miraba a su alrededor familiarizándose con el entorno, hasta que su mirada se posa en bella.

**-**Isabella Black... Renee...- Edward mira a las mujeres con las cuales se saluda palabras.

- Él no sé cómo se llama. La verdad es que no le pregunte su nombre. – Edward avanza cohibido hacia ellas para presentarse.

- Edward. Edward Cullen. – los tres se miran en silencio, tratando de descifrar al otro. Edward contempla la casa con emoción.

- Como ven, tampoco el señor es de mucho hablar, con que, por mi parte, creo que está todo. ¿No?

**- **Gracias tío Marco.

- Bueno, adios – Marco se retira por la puerta que da a la calle dejando a las tres personas que quedan solas. Hay una incomodidad propia entre las personas que no se conocen y no saben que decir, hasta que Bella rompe el silencio.

- Edward Cullen... No recuerdo haber oído ese nombre.

- No, es extraño. Cuando Jacob volvía de sus viajes hablaba de los barcos y los árboles y las chimeneas grandes. Pero de la gente, poco. Le gustaba más hablar de cosas que de personas. – Bella contempla al recién llegado.

- ¿Fue usted amigo suyo?

- Amigos no es la palabra. Le conocí sólo un momento, hace tiempo, cantando una canción. Pero fue algo tan importante en mi vida que no podré olvidarlo nunca. Ese recuerdo es el que me trajo aquí. – Edward no puede dejar de mirar a los ojos a Bella, ella verdaderamente es una mujer hermosa.

Posee unos ojos chocolates realmente expresivos. En ellos puede ver la triste que lleva consigo, aunque no la demuestre a simple vista. Siente un dolor en el pecho al pensar que el es el único responsable de su pesar, si no fuera por su avaricia ella estaría sonriendo en este momento junto a su marido. Aunque extrañamente, la idea de no verla junto a el no le causa del todo remordimiento, ¿sería su falta de sensibilidad acaso se pregunta? No sabría explicarlo.

- ¿Hizo el viaje por él? ¿No sabía... ? – Bella se queda callada, a pesar del tiempo no puede pronunciar esa palabras, cada vez que van a salir de su boca siente un gran dolor y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas. Edward la mira y decide continuar por ella, dándose cuanta de que le cuesta hablar de ello

- Sí, lo sabía. Pero me atraía el afán de conocer su pueblo, las cosas que fueron suyas, la gente que él quería.

- Las cosas pocas son: estas cuatro paredes y una barca inútil amarrada al puerto. La gente que le quería, el pueblo entero, y nosotras.

- ¿Cómo puede recordarle tanto si le conoció sólo un momento? – Renne le pregunta con suma curiosidad, el parecia estar realmente interesado en Jacob.

- Hay momentos que valen una vida, aquel fue uno. Mi fortuna o mi desgracia dependían de una firma, y el nombre de Jacob Black lo decidió todo. Lo que yo no imaginaba entonces es que la fortuna y la desgracia pudieran ser una misma cosa. – bella lo mira interesada.

- ¿Lo supo él?

- Él no podía saberlo. Pero lo cierto es que todo lo que tengo se lo debo. Y si aún fuera posible, todo me parecería poco para pagar aquella deuda. – si tan solo pudiera cambiar lo sucedió piensa Edward, sacar de su interior esa angustia y ese remordimiento que le carcome la cabeza todo el tiempo.

- Gracias por el buen recuerdo. Pero lo que falta en esta casa, no hay dinero que pueda pagarlo.

**- **Lo temía. Cien veces estuve a punto de hacer este viaje y otras tantas volví a dejarlo por miedo a que fuera inútil. – en ese momento Renee intercede.

- Eso no. ¿Qué venía usted a buscar? ¿Un amigo? Pues aquí tiene dos. ¿Creía que nos debía algo? Pues con haber venido ya nos ha pagado de sobra. Habla tú, Bella, tú eres la que manda. ¿Qué habría dicho Jacob si estuviera aquí?

- Sólo tenía una frase para los que llegaban a él: esta es mi mesa, este es mi tabaco, esta es mi casa. Suyos son. – esas palabras llegan profundo a Edward.

- No se apresure a ofrecer. ¿Ha pensado antes si lo merezco? – ¿como es que estas personas le ofrecían su hogar sin siquiera conocerlo? El realmente nunca había conocido a alguien que actuara realmente de buena fe, sin intención de obtener nada a cambio suyo.

- Al que viene de lejos no se le pregunta para dar. Para recibir, sí. Es lo que nos enseñaron los viejos. – Edward no puede evitar emocionarse con sus palabras y sentir un profundo respeto hacia ella. No solo es una mujer hermosa, sino que es realmente bondadosa, de esas personas que uno no tiene la suerte de conocer todos los días.

Su esposo habría de haberla amado mucho, si el tuviera una mujer así no la dejaría ir nunca. Pero, esta mal que piense eso y la mire de ese modo reflexiona Edward, después de todo el es el responsable de la muerte del hombre al que ella amaba y probablemente siga amando.

- Gracias...señora.

**- **No nos agradezca y por favor siéntese, así de pie parece que se nos va a ir en seguida. ¿Acaso no está cansado del viaje? – Renee le ofrece una silla para que descanse.

- Tengo costumbre. Suelo viajar muy seguido.

-¿Cuándo vuelve a salir el barco? – pregunta Renee

**- **Mañana por la mañana.

- ¿Tan pronto? ¿Pero se quedará aquí con nosotras, verdad? No, no, no, no me diga que no. ¿Quiere beber algo? Puedo traer un jarro de cerveza.

- Gracias. No tengo sed.

- ¿Y frío? ¿Quiere que encienda el fuego?

- Tampoco, no se moleste.

- No está cansado, no tiene sed, no tiene frío... ¡Algo tiene que tener! La gente siempre tiene algo. – Renee lo mira luciendo enfadada, Bella le sonríe a Edward y le dice:

- No se lo tome a mal. Mamá quisiera que todo el mundo tuviera sed para darle de beber, y frío para encenderle el fuego. Es su manera de ser feliz.

- En un segundo está lista la cena. Eso sí, no hay más que arenques, y que no falten. ¿Le gusta el arenque? – le pregunta a Edward

- No se preocupe por mí. A su lado, ya estoy viendo que acabaría por gustarme todo. Muchas gracias.

- ¿A mí? ¿Gracias a mí? A usted habría que dárselas, hombre de Dios, aunque sólo sea por una noche. Pon el otro plato, Bella. – emocionada y con la voz temblándole comenta - Usted no sabe lo triste que es una mesa cuando sólo hay dos platos... y uno es ¡Tres platos otra vez!... ¡Tres platos...!

Edward la mira ir embelesado, pensando en cuanto le hubiese gustado a el tener una madre así. Bella en silencio pone el otro plato.

- Que gran mujer... ¡Qué gentileza a su edad!

**-**Va a cumplir sesenta años de juventud. – le dice bella sonriendo. Edward la observa y piensa que no solo su mirada es atrapante, sino que también posee una sonrisa encantadora.

- ¿Y es siempre así?

- Siempre, en el buen tiempo y en el malo. Hay árboles que nunca pierden las hojas.

- Son ustedes un pueblo tranquilo y fuerte.

- ¿Le gusta el país?

- Acabo de conocerlo y ya quisiera que fuera el mío.

- Gracias.

**- **Tío Marco me dijo que usted también trabaja.

- No es ninguna maldición. ¿Qué haría si no?

- Pero más de lo que pueden resistir esas manos. Incluso cultivar la tierra.

- Bah, un pequeño huerto, ahí mismo. – Edward no puede evitar pensar que el es el culpable de que ella tenga que maltratarse las manos de esa manera en el hurto para poder ganar dinero, seguramente cuando su marido aun vivía no debía hacerlo.

- ¿Hacía ese trabajo antes?

**- **Antes no era necesario. Cuando vivía Jacob plantábamos rosales. Después hubo que sembrar. Lo más triste de las casas donde falta el hombre es que hay que convertir en huertos los jardines.

- ¿Por qué se niega a aceptar mi ayuda? Con lo que yo he gastado en una noche puedo comprar lo que no produciría ese huerto en cien años.

**- **Su noche es suya. Mi trabajo es mío. Y me ayuda a recordar.

- Espero que no habrá interpretado mal mis palabras.

**- **No, sé que son sinceras, y limpias, se lo agradezco. – se hace un silencio.

- Parece que no es usted muy feliz con su fortuna.

-¿Para qué me sirve? Ya lo ve, ni puedo ahorrar con ella una fatiga de mujer, ni comprar una hora de sueño tranquilo.

- ¿Tiene algo que olvidar?

- Ojala pudiera...

- El tiempo le ayudará. Y los viajes. ¿Va muy lejos?

**- **No me espera nadie en ninguna parte. Me gustaría perder ese barco pasado mañana y aguardar aquí el regreso.

- Es un pueblo muy humilde, no se acostumbraría.

- Es tan poco lo que necesito... y tan difícil de encontrar.

- ¿Descanso? ¿Es eso lo que esta buscando?

- Descanso... quién sabe si no está aquí la paz que ando buscando. - Bella lo mira pensativa

- ¿Cuánto tarda en regresar su barco?

**- **Un par de semanas. - ella desvía la mirada de los ojos de Edward

- Si le basta una mesa de pino y una ventana al mar... arriba hay una habitación vacía. No es muy lujoso, peor creo que esta bien para que se quede

- ¿Aquí, en esta casa? ¿Bella Black es quien me ofrece su techo?- Edward no podía creerlo, la mujer a quien le había arrebatado la felicidad por su ambición era quien se ofrecía para ayudarlo a encontrar lo que necesitaba. Si supiera que era lo que lo atormentaba...

- Siempre procuro hacer lo que hubiera hecho él. ¿Por qué baja los ojos?

- No sé... la falta de costumbre. Vengo de un mundo donde todo se hace por

Dinero, hasta el más cobarde de los crímenes. Allí a todo desconocido se le mira como a un enemigo posible. En cambio usted no me pregunta quién soy ni de dónde vengo para abrirme su puerta. ¿Comprende por qué bajé los ojos? ¡Son treinta años de vergüenza que se me han subido a la cara!

Y si ella supiera realmente el motivo por el cual le corre la mirada, si supiera que todo su pesar es solamente y únicamente por su causa, seguramente no le abriría la puerta de su hogar así. ¿Como podía verla a los ojos cuando le había arrebatado su dicha? Pero en el fondo Edward sabía que a pesar de ello no quería irse, quería quedarse allí con ella y conocerla.

Había algo que lo atrapaba, aun sabiendo que no lo merecía, deseaba compartir tiempo por ella. De lo que no estaba seguro era del porque, si apenas sabia su nombre. La realidad era que Bella Black era todo un desconocida para el, peor a pesar de todo aspiraba a poder conocerla realmente. La pregunta era ¿querría ella conocerlo a Edward Cullen? ¿Aun sin saber que el era el asesino de su esposo?

_continuara..._

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno estoy otra vez por estos lados trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de "El pacto". Quiero agradecer a las chicas que me dejaron review en la nota que subí dándome su apoyo y alentándome a que siga, ¡esto es para ustedes! Porque como dije antes aunque sea para una sola persona yo la voy a seguir subiendo la historia a esta página.

Solo me queda decirles que espero que las haya gustado el cap y el rumbo que esta tomando la historia. Ellos ya se conocieron ahora veremos que pasa ¿ustedes que creen? Díganme que opinan ¡POR FAVOR! Háganme saber su presencia. Un saludito y pásense por mi perfil a ver mis OS que son muy lindos jaja denle que ¿si?

**micaprudence**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La trama esta inspirada (¡no plagiada!) en la obra de teatro "La Barca sin Pescador" de Alejandro Casona.**

* * *

…

_Había algo que lo atrapaba, aun sabiendo que no lo merecía, deseaba compartir tiempo por ella. De lo que no estaba seguro era del porque, si apenas sabia su nombre. La realidad era que Bella Black era toda una desconocida para él, pero a pesar de todo aspiraba a poder conocerla realmente. La pregunta era ¿querría ella conocerlo a Edward Cullen? ¿Aun sin saber que él era el asesino de su esposo?_

**CAPITULO III**

- No piense ahora en eso. Lo que siento es lo poco que puedo ofrecerle ¿Ha sido usted rico siempre?

- Siempre no, de niño supe lo que es el hambre... y ahora estoy empezando a recobrar la memoria.

- Entonces todo será más fácil.

- Pero mi pobreza no era voluntaria como la suya. Sé que su barca es la más hermosa del pueblo y que muchos serían felices de poder comprarla.

**- **Antes que vender esa barca daría todo lo que tengo, incluso mendigaría por comida, porque venderla sería como venderlo a él. – Edward no podía evitar sentir en su pecho esa puntada cada vez que veía como su rostro se entristecía a recordar a su esposo…

- Conozco la historia. Jacob la compró el mismo día que murió. – Bella lo miro y no pudo evitar emitir una rosa burlona

**- **Qué fácil es decir: "la compró". Una sola palabra y ya está. ¡Pero cuántos días de cansancio y cuántas noches sin sueño hasta llegar ahí! Cuando era imposible salir al mar, Jacob trabajaba con el hacha en el bosque. Por la noche, tallábamos juntos esos barcos, ahorrando el fuego. Pero todo era poco.

Pronto comenzamos a privarnos de cosas, primero el vino en la mesa, luego el tabaco. Cada nuevo escalón era una semana de siete angustias. Hasta los objetos de oro que nos regalaron para nuestra boda hubo que poner. ¡Y el montón no crecía! ¡Ese pequeño montón de plata capaz de quebrar a un hombre, y que entra después en la palma de la mano. – Bella no puede evitar soltar un suspiro, hace una pausa en la cual lo único que se siente es ese silencio cargado de tristeza.

- Por fin llegó el gran día. Yo no sé lo que será el temblor de la mujer que espera un hijo, pero no puede ser más. Jacob bajó al puerto, feliz, con su camisa limpia. Yo había puesto otra vez junto a su plato la pipa bien cargada, y le esperaba detrás de esos cristales, con una gran alegría corriéndome por las venas.

Desde lejos le sentí venir, cantando, con aquella voz llena y madura de hombre. Al doblar la cuesta levantó la mano para saludarme... y de repente, ahí mismo, delante de mis ojos... – Bella no puede contenerse y se le rompe la voz, el solo hecho de recordarlo hace que se le ponga la piel de gallina - ¡No! No pudo ser la voluntad de Dios. ¡Dios no hubiera elegido esa noche! – trata de tranquilizarse y se acomoda el pelo.

Edward la observa sin poder emitir ni una palabra. En esos momentos lo que lo hacía sentirse tan mal no era ser el culpable de la muerte de Jacob, de a verle arrebatado la vida a otro hombre; sino lo que lo mataba era ser el responsable del sufrimiento de Bella. Aquella mujer a la cual acababa de conocer y cuyo motivo era una de las peores cosas que había hecho en su vida estaba metiéndose muy dentro de él y eso lo asuntaba. ¿Era la culpa lo que motivaba aquello únicamente, o había algo más? ¿¡Pero cómo podía haberlo si el apenas la concia!

Bella interrumpe sus reflexiones retomando la compostura y junto con ella la palabra

- Disculpe. No he debido recordar estas cosas.

En ese momento entra por la puerta Renne quien vuelve con una hogaza y la fuente llena de pescado

- ¡A la mesa, que se enfría! ¿Tardé mucho, verdad? No sé qué me pasa hoy que todo se me salta de las manos. Me hubiera gustado ponerle una rodaja de limón, pero, sí, sí, limones aquí... Claro que con dos gotas de vinagre y una hoja de menta es casi lo mismo. La hogaza es de trigo, y tierna, tierna, recién

traída; el pan de casa está bien para los otros días. – Le señala a Edward la cabecera de la mesa indicándole que ese es lugar en el cual debe sentarse.

- Aquí debe sentarse usted. El sitio del hombre es este. Así. – los tres se sientan en la mesa preparándose para disfrutar la cena. Bella le tiende un cuchillo a Edward para que corte el pan.

- ¿Quiere partir? Aquí siempre es el hombre el que parte el pan y bendice la mesa. – Edward la observa y piensa en lo tradicionales que son en aquel pueblo.

La costumbre de la cultura patriarcal aun se vive allí y es respetada por todos. La sonrisa de que tiene en el rostro Renne el ver que hay un hombre en la mesa es evidente.

- Gracias. Partiré el pan. En cuanto a la oración, por mucho que quisiera no sabría encontrar las palabras. – Edward corta el pan ofreciéndole primero a la madre de bella y luego a ella.

A lo lejos se oye un coro de voces viriles que se acercan cantando la canción de Jacob acompañados de acordeón. Edward deja caer el cuchillo sobre la mesa e inmediatamente posa su mirada sobre Bella. Esta crispa su mano sobre el mantel para dominarse y no hacer una escena

-Esaventana, madre... esa ventana... – Señala la ventana a Renne para que la cierra quien enseguida se levanta para cerrar las maderas. La canción aun sigue oyéndose pero más apagada

- Son los muchachos que van de ronda. Qué saben ellos lo que cantan... – dice Renne antes de volver a sentarse – por favor continuemos…

Bella retoma la palabra y comienza con la oración.

- Señor: bendice en el bosque el hacha del leñador. Bendice en el mar las redes del pescador. Haz que no falten en nuestra mesa el pan y los peces, como lo hizo tu hijo en la montaña del milagro. Danos la paz en el trabajo y en el sueño. Y si a alguien hemos hecho mal, perdónanos Señor, así como nosotros perdonamos... - Se interrumpe y respira hondo - Así como nosotros perdonamos... – Bella comienza a sollozar y se levanta de la mesa sin no poder continuar con la oración.

- ¡No! ¡Es mentira! ¡Yo no he perdonado! ¡No puedo perdonar! – tras decir aquello se retira y sube a su habitación.

Renne lo mira a Edward como intentando pedirle disculpas con la mirada y que comprenda el comportamiento de su hija. Edward le sonríe para tranquilizarla, quien mejor que él para entender lo que está sintiendo en ese momento Bella, porque él tampoco puede perdonar. Peor aún, no puede perdonarse, no cuando ve como ese hogar está sumergido en una triste y angustia que no se va. Y cuando ve el dolor que llevan consigo esas dos mujeres. Una sufre al ver la agonía de su hija quien no logra recuperarse y al sentir la falta de la presencia masculina para brindarle protección al hogar.

Pero lo que realmente no lo deja perdonarse es ver así a Bella, Bella…

¿Cómo explicar lo que le producía ella? ¿Culpa? ¿Lastima? No era nada de aquello, era algo fuerte, muy fuerte, a lo que aun no podía identificar.

A lo lejos aún podía oírse el coro de pescadores…

**_Continuara__… _**

* * *

Hola hola! Aquí estoy otra vez, ¡sigo viva! Jaja. Mil disculpas por la tardanza, se que paso más de un mes y espero que eso no halla hacho que dejen la historia. Asumo mi culpa peor les digo (sin poner escusa) que estuve rindiendo finales en la universidad, por lo cual tenía muchísimo para estudiar así nada, eso.

Bueno yendo a la historia se que el capítulo estuvo cortito y más después de tanto tiempo, peor digamos que este es un capítulo de transición en donde Edward va todo el mal que causo con lo que hizo. Ahora viene lo lindo que es la parte en la que ellos se conocen más a fondo jaja y bueno, luego el desenlace. Les cuanto que no será un fic largo, calculo que quedan entre 4 o 5 capítulos, no quiero que se vuelva sosa y pierda ese misterio que tiene.

Por favor déjenme un review que los extraño! Y me esforcé para escribir este capítulo. Si pueden poner la historia en favoritos ¡que les cuanta dejar su opinión?

Pásense por mis otras historias y díganme que les parece!

Saludos, **micaprudence**.


End file.
